


What Really Happened

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: You all remember when Gwen and Duncan were gazing at the stars? How about when they ended up getting in a type of tickle/wrestling fight that resulted in Duncan falling on top of Gwen? Well, this is what I think could've happened back then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> U・x・U I'm pretty sure there was an old boat in Total Drama. I just don't remember if it was in Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. And if there's a boat then there's bound to be a lighthouse, right?  
> (＃ ﾟДﾟ) But if neither of these things happen to be in the cartoons. Then let's just pretend they are, please?

Right now her feet were wiggling in my lap as I tickled her stomach. She laughed hysterically, trying to stop long enough to rise up to a sitting position and no doubt hit me but I wasn't giving her a chance. Her black eyes danced between amusement and the promise of swift and painful revenge.

"Stop, please!" she gasped, trying to free her ankles from my one hand. "I'm going to piss myself! Stop!"  
  
I laughed evilly and went on. Her ankles were small and fit in one of my hands easily. I could have picked her up and swung her by her feet if I wanted to.

"Not until you say it!" I said running my nails down the uncovered skin of her stomach making her go insane.

"Ok! Ok!" she conceded, tears streaming from her big round eyes.

Her facial features smoothed out as I stopped tickling for the moment. Her ankles were hot and sweaty under my hand. Her bare legs no longer trembling as the last of the laughs left her, relaxing all the way up to her little mini skirt. Her perky breasts were still rising and falling rapidly on her chest, pressing their outline against her tiny cropped t-shirt. A shirt that was far too tight and showing off way too much cleavage.

Embarrassingly my cock filled with blood when I saw her nipples straining against the fabric.

When I shifted her feet away from my lap she must have thought I was going to start again because she nearly shrieked, saying "Alright, I've thought about it!"

"A lot?" I asked teasingly.

"Not a lot. But sometimes, you know? Wondering what it would be like." She admitted a slight redness spreading across her skin.

I gave a perverse grin, saying, "Why don't you do something about it?"

She snorted. "Oh yeah, sure! I'll just crawl between Justin's legs during a challenge and suck him off. Think Chris'll give me extra points for boosting up the rating?"

"Well, it's a little subtle," I mocked.

"I'm up for anything that'll help me get my mind off the whole Trent fiasco. And Justin really is hot, right?"  
  
We traded laughs about the absurdity of it for a while before she said "You're pretty good at that."

It was only when she spoke that I realized I was rubbing my thumbs along her back, massaging the aches and pressing into the soles gently. The pale skin of her back slipped by under my fingers, soft and smooth.

I glanced at her shins, knees and thighs, drawling in a corny French accent "I do what I can to please the ladies."

She giggled, relaxing under my hands. I quickly glanced at her. Her eyes had closed and her breathing deepened. Of course, A: I found Gwen very attractive and, of course, B; I had occasionally had less then pure thoughts about her but never actually tried anything with her. Due to the fact that I had that thing going on with Courtney but, she ended up being too bossy and controlling. So I was warring with myself now about whether I should.

Gwen and I had always skated the edge of a true relationship. Maybe both of us just didn't want to ruin a perfect friendship with sex. So seeming in a way to make up for not actually having it, we talked about it constantly. What we've done. What we want to do. Who we want to do and telling each other every detail if any new sexual adventures do happen to either of us. But now, late at night and far away from everyone. All alone, just the two of us. Some wall between us seemed to be fizzling and evaporating, dying a slow quiet and maybe even thankful death.

My hands worked without thought, moving along the planes of her back, from back to stomach and hips, working down to the firm milky thigh. Her breathing had deepened even more and redness was flushing her face. I was as hard as steel by this time.

 _'Don't even think about it, Duncan.'_ I told myself, letting my hands move wherever they wanted.

They travelled over her skin past her knees, to her thigh, rubbing my fingers into the slack muscles there. The very tips skimmed along the inside, teasing the sensitive surface there. Gwen's breath caught for a moment, her dark blue lips falling open to let her breath slip out. Her left hand lifted from her side and moved upwards but stopped, her eyes opening like she had just caught herself doing something she knew she shouldn't.

When she opened her eyes they fell on the clock on the wall and she did a double take.

"Do you know it is 3 am?" she asked me, bewildered.

I jerked my head up and confirmed what she said. It was indeed 3 am and our teams are probably going to notice our absence.

"Where the hell did the time go?" I asked stunned. It seemed like we had just been talking ten minutes ago.

She gave a slightly nervous laugh and I guess that's the point when we both realized we had to go back to our own trailers or... we could just spend the night in this abandoned ship. She knew very well that it was too dark outside to see anything, all of the others were probably deep asleep by now. Not to mention how neither of us was carrying a flashlight, besides.

She turned, giving me a warm smile. "I guess the couch is your friend tonight."

"Aw, come on, sweetheart. You're not going to even invite me to share the bed with you?" I teased putting emphasis on the **'you'**.

A beat dropped before she answered, trying to match my tone. "No."

Twenty minutes later I found myself staring at the bottom of the bed where Gwen was on, willing myself to have x-ray vision. Inside the abandoned old ship there was a loft bed that was raised five feet in the air. The couch I was pretending to sleep on was right underneath it. Her scent was all around me, permeated into the cushions and the pillow she had given me. Gwen had been rustling in her sheets as if she couldn't sleep. She must either have thought I didn't have that problem or didn't care because next her breath started drifting to me in the dark, deep and ragged. Straining my ears I caught the sound of moving sheets. This time more rhythmic, like an arm moving back and forth under them.

I couldn't believe I was actually hearing Gwen masturbating above me.

What the hell should I do? _Sure..._  Porns made it look like if you came across a girl playing with herself you were guaranteed sex. But life had taught me life isn't always like Debbie does Dallas!

I reached down under my own covers and gripped myself tight. Shuddering at the pleasure. I was stiff beyond belief, stroking my fingers along the rigid shaft before tightening my grip again. Trying to bend the unbendable piece of flesh this way and this, one jolt so sharp and good I let a gasp slip my lips. Immediately the sounds above me stopped and so did I.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared at the slats above me, frozen and barely breathing. I didn't dare move. My hand was still around my cock, while my mind was a terrified blank. Before long mountains of 'whats' started whizzing through me.

What if I had been wrong and she hadn't been masturbating? What if she thought I was? What if she thought I was a pervert and kicked me out? What if she told everyone? What would be the fastest way out the door without her detecting me in anyway?

Then the craziest thought occurred to me. This must be how chronic gamblers felt. Right when they had lost nearly everything and they knew they should just leave with what they have, they bet everything on one last roll. It was a rush, scary but exhilarating!

Slowly, very slowly, I started to stroke myself again. Letting the sheet lying on my shift back and forth with the movement of my arm. Going this slow it could have been anything. I could have been scratching my nuts except that I kept on scratching.

The pleasure mixed with the fear in an intoxicating cocktail. I let a breath escape. It seemed very loud in the dead quiet room, echoing before settling into nothing. Nerves in my cock were spiking like nothing I had ever felt. This was really stupid! I continued to stroke, gaining speed. My fist running up and down the length of my dick. Rubbing the thumb over the throbbing head. My skin was so hot and tight it felt like it wanted to burst.

Somewhere in all this sensation I noticed that mine was not the only breath running fast in the room. I could hear the rustle of sheets and louder gasps of breath from above me. I moaned out loud and it was echoed back to me from above.

We continued this way for awhile. She above, me below. My hand flying along the length of my cock. My other hand resting on my stomach, fluttering my fingers along the sensitized skin. The deepening moans and gasps above me fueled me until I was about to burst in my hand. That's when I got my second crazy idea.

 _'Crazy is working for me so far,'_ I thought as I moved the sheets off me and quietly stood up.

The bed was about five feet in the air; Gwen was about 5'5 so it didn't bother her much. I was closer to 6'0. My height let me see right into her bed from where I stood.

She had thrown off her covers at some point. Her body writhed on the sheets, twisting and turning in pleasurable agony. One hand was moving frantically in her skirt, knuckles and fingers bunching under the fabric. The other was under her tee shirt. Moving from one breast to the other. Presumably pinching one responsive nipple and then the other. She hadn't noticed me watching her yet. One of my hands found my erection again.

Mesmerized I watched the lighthouse light filter through the window and panel across her flat stomach, heaving up and down. Her back arched sharply, pushing her breasts in the air. She pushed her shirt back showing me the perky breasts and hard pointed nipples that she pinched mercilessly. I wanted to wrap my lips around those dark rosy tips. Smell her heady scent of arousal up close. Feel her smooth soft naked skin. She moaned loudly, almost screaming as her body shuddered and jerked before falling quietly back into the bed.

Her head lolled towards me when she relaxed back down. Her eyes fluttered open. Seeing me standing there watching her for the first time. Like a deer caught in the headlights she watched me. Frozen in place exactly as I had been only a little while ago. Like me, her hands were still on her; one in her panties and one paralyzed on a breast. As if she feared if she moved even a little I would only then know what she had been doing.

 _'Don't even think about it, Duncan.'_ I told myself again. I slowly raised my free hand from my side. The air felt as thick as molasses when my hand moved deliberately through it and over the crest of the bed. It hovered over Gwen's stomach for a moment as we watched each other closely. No matter what had already happened between us tonight I think we both knew that as soon as I laid my hand on her... Everything would change. This could no longer just be called a weird mistake that will look much more innocent and laughable in the daylight. To touch her wasn't just a line; it was a cliff, with no way back up. Only a freefall down into the unknown.

My palm descended onto her stomach and I felt her muscles shudder under it. Like a current was passing from me to her. Her skin was very warm, a soft plane of skin I leisurely ran my hand across from the band of her shirt to just under her breasts. Her hand that was farthest from me. The one on her breast, moved down to meet mine when it reached just under her sternum again. She slipped it over mine and moved with it when I started trailing down her body. Her right hand slid from her crotch when our hands approached. We kept on going, hitting the edge of her skirt before slipping under the elastic band.

My fingers slipped into the dark wetness between her legs. Her juices had already covered everything from her self pleasure so my fingers slicked easily over Gwen's swollen lips, eliciting more gasps and moans from her. When she rolled her hips towards my hand my middle finger slid into her burning cleft, brushing over her still throbbing clit. Her hand, still over mine, guided my fingers all around her pussy. Squeezing the puffy flesh in my palm before I slipped first one then two fingers into her.

I stroked myself as I fingered her slowly using my thumb to trip back and forth over her hard little button. She brought both her hands up to her breasts. Giving her nipples a hard pinch before cupping the mounds. Like she was offering them to the ceiling.

Keeping my hand between her legs I partially climbed the ladder up until I was leaning over her. Gazing down at her half naked body. Her scent wafted up to me sweet and musky in the air. Her eyes were half lidded and looking at me in needy lust. She gave her breasts one last squeeze before she reached up and pulled my head down to her dusky red tips, brushing one against my lips.  
I immediately latched on, sucking hard before flicking my tongue over the tumescent tip. Laving my tongue around the areola my other hand found her unattended nipple, pinching and rolling it between my fingers. She panted and cried out when I started nibbling on the hard tip in my mouth. Holding my head tight to her body while she contorted and rocked in enjoyment under my hands and lips. I switched from nipple to nipple until they were rock hard, her areolas a dark red.

I trailed my mouth down Gwen's body, kissing, licking and sucking her delicious skin. Running my tongue over the bones of her ribs and muscles of her stomach. I shoved her skirt down her legs and she quickly kicked it off before spreading her legs for my hungry gaze. Everything was coming to me in waves of light and dark. The headlight of the lighthouse was the only light in the dark room. I saw her pussy for the first time in one of those strobing flashes; pink lips pouting, swollen and weeping with juice. From my position of standing on the ladder I had to turn my head downwards, taking her pussy into my mouth upside down.

Her thighs closed around my head tightly as I ate her. Her juices flowed freely and I followed them down her pussy and into the cleft of her ass, burrowing deep in to not let a drop escape. Trialing my tongue back up, I sucked her lips into my mouth.

Her hips were bucking against my sucking mouth when I felt a cool hand wrap around my cock. Stroking the skin over the shaft, squeezing off at the head, making me jump and moan into Gwen's pussy. The vibrations made her squeeze harder for a moment before she started tugging me up onto the bed by my cock.

After a little awkward maneuvering I found myself on my knees on top of her, head to foot, mouth to crotch. Gwen's delicate hands on my hips pulled them downward until the head of my cock was brushing her lips. The tip of her tongue lapped and twisted around the head before sucking it inside her mouth. Moans vibrated up from her throat whenever she moaned, tingling down the length of my shaft. It was hard controlling myself, to just not slide the whole thing down her throat. Her hands kept a firm grip on my hips though, holding them in place so she could bob her head up and down, sucking gently on my whole distance from the head until her nose brushed my balls.

I attacked her pussy with a new hunger, the passion roaring boiling through me. We worked each other. Writhing one atop of the other, working together until her thighs clamped harder against the sides of my head. Trapping me as she came and gushed against my mouth, her own orgasm making my own excitement reach that crest and boil over into her gulping mouth.

When I drew myself away from her still licking tongue I was amazed to see I was still hard _'that had never happened before'_ and I wasn't going to waste it!

I managed to turn myself around until I was settled between Gwen's thigh. The hypersensitive head of my cock brushing along the inside of her thigh, sliding its way upwards.

"Wait, Duncan!" she breathed into the dark. "Do you have a condom?"

 _'Fuck!'_ I thought to myself. "No I don't." I said aloud, stopping immediately, knowing she was right.

"That's ok," she said leaning into my ear. "I just want you inside me, you hot stud."  
  
God, what the hell was I going to do? I knew there was no way in hell I was going to be able to pull out of her tight, hot, juicing pussy when it came time to do it.

As if she read the war on my face she pushed me gently off until I was kneeling between her legs, my cock a rigid bar of flesh jutting from my hips. Gwen turned over onto her own knees and reached back with both hands, spreading her cheeks. Lights flashed through the window again, her tightly closed pink hole exposed to me.

Gwen had always told me she wanted to try anal sex one day and even practiced with her vibrator so she would be ready when the time came.

I guess now she was ready.

And I was beyond ready. I wanted this more then air if I was drowning.

I reached down to her pussy and slipped two fingers inside, eliciting a moan and her pushing back onto them. I dragged out my slicked fingers and brought them to her tightly closed ass, slipping first one in slowly, stroking against her insides before dipping back down for more. I repeated this over until she was ready for me to slip a second finger into her ass. A deep groan coming from her lips.

"Yeah," she breathed harshly. "Go deeper, I can take it."

I did as she asked and started slipping my two fingers faster and harder into her tight hole, stretching the muscle as I went. Gwen was now moaning wildly, asking me to fuck her ass harder. Up until now we had both been pretty quiet, not wanting to break the spell but now that seemed long past us.

I added a third and went harder, spreading my fingers slowly. I wanted her ready when I went in.

"Fuck!" she called. "Do it now! I want to feel you fucking my ass!"

"You really want it bad, don't you hot stuff?"

I said, feeling ridiculous saying such words but not being able to help myself. I scooted forward and pressed the head of my cock against her ass, slowly slipping in. The tightness was incredible. I had never felt anything like it before, a hot fist of silk wrapped around my cock, opening up slowly as I entered.

"Oh god," she cried out. One of her hands disappeared between her legs, rubbing frantic circles around her clit. Her ass contracted and released around me.

"Goddamn, you feel so good, Gwen." I moaned as I started to drag my cock in and out of her grasping ass, going deeper and harder with every stroke.

"Fuck me, Duncan!" She whimpered, pushing her ass back into my dick with every thrust.

The air was filled with the scent of our sweat and musk, the echo of my hips slapping against the reddening cheeks of her ass filling the room. A deep pressure and tingle in my crotch told me that I was going lose it in a moment.

I slid in hard and ground into her, panting in her ear, "I'm going to cum inside you, sunshine."  
  
I could feel her fingers pick up speed under us. "Yeah, do it. Cum in me." She moaned out.

Her body started to stutter and lose rhythm. Her orgasm coming onto her hard. I wasn't far behind when she cried out. Jamming back against me, burying my spasming cock as deep into her as possible. The orgasm was beyond anything I had ever felt, wiping out all thought until all there was nothing in the world but me cumming inside of Gwen's ass. I vaguely felt a wetness spreading on my stomach as we slowed down.

* * *

And then I woke up.

In bewilderment I was again staring at the bottom of Gwen's bed. A rapidly cooling stickiness was slathered on my stomach. Finally it hit me that I was 16 years old and I had just had my first wet dream. Sex dreams had, of course, happened to me before but this was the first time I had ever actually finished in one. And in a reality show no less.

I whipped off the sheet covering me and was relieved to see I hadn't soaked through my jean shorts and onto it.

Inconceivably I started to laugh. I don't know why, just the absurdity and horror of the episode made me want to burst out laughing.

My chuckles were so forceful I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to keep them in. I quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom where, as I washed up let them trickle out.

I thought _'maybe I'll just keep this one to myself.'_ This was perhaps not a thing to share with Gwen.

Back in the room, Gwen laid in her bed, frozen in fear and longing. One hand still thrust into her mini skirt from when only moments ago she had woken up from a violent orgasm while dreaming about her friend.

 _'Oh god,'_ she thought in despair. "He heard me!"

While rolling in mortification, hands clasped over her eyes, she could swear she could still feel him passionately thrusting into her ass, making her explode from the inside out. She must have screamed to make him wake up and run to the bathroom laughing. How the hell was she going to face him in the morning?


End file.
